Phlames
by cat.cruz93
Summary: James Sirius Potter lives the typical Potter life at Hogwarts, mess around, breaking rules, pass certain classes while failing others, playing quidditch, being quidditch captain,and falling in love...with a blonde? JSP/OC kinda fluffy


**_Phlames_**

**_My friend Hannah made up this OC for her fanfic and i kinda liked her pairing Phoebe with James Sirius so i asked her and she allowed me to right a little fluff fic about them. Read Review and Enjoy! This goes out to you Hannah!_**

**_Disclaimer: the main characters (except for Phoebe) belong to JK Rowling, Phoebe Culpepper belongs to Hannah Hippen, only this plotline is mine_**

**Rose's POV:**

"Rosie look!" I looked up and saw my cousin smirking his normal 'I'm a Potter therefore worship me' smirk. Phoebe blushed like mad when he strolled by and winked in our general direction…I think he was winking at me, he normally does before he pulls something on Albus, but I let her think it was her he was winking at, yeah I'm that kinda friend. "Rosie, you wouldn't mind if…?" she trailed off expecting me to understand what in the name of Merlin she was talking about, unfortunately I do. "I don't Phebes maybe, I mean it is James after all." I said, knowing it was the truth James tried to shag anything in a skirt as long as he saw leg a trait he somehow managed to pick up from Uncle Harry's dead godfather…..I don't know how, but I think it's a namesake thing. Sure enough, about ten minutes after the wink that sent Phoebe into a fit of giggles, Albus sprinted up to Nevi-I mean Professor Longbottom with a look of distress on his face, and his normally jet black mop of messy waves died fluorescent pink, "Change it back, Change it back, PLEASE!" I heard my cousin yell in anguish. Professor Longbottom smiled and shook his head as he waved his wand over the boy's hair; it was immediately its normal black hair. James stood cackling hysterically with his mates at the head of the Gryffindor table.

Neville looked at him and yelled, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for foul cross house behavior!" James groaned and rolled his eyes as Neville wrote up a slip for detention and handed it to him. "Ooh! Uncle Harry will not be happy to hear about that!" Roxy said coming up beside me with Lily and Lucy in toe. Lily raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? Dad will most definitely die laughing and Mum will be the one that's mad." Lily said a smile lighting up her eyes, she loved her father dearly. Lucy giggled and Roxy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's true." She said. Freddy and Louis joined James and growled along with him about the detention. Phoebe looked down at her toes and rocked slightly, she was listening to what the seventh year boys were saying. I decided to listen with her, "….Yeah, I know…"

"James you should totally…"

"But what if…Rosie's so protective and all…."

"That's true remembering how she reacted when Albus…" we only caught snippets of the conversation but it was enough for me to guess what they were talking about. "Phoebe I think they are talking about you!" I squealed, Phoebe blushed and giggled, "Really?"

"Really." I replied.

**James POV: **

Quidditch Captain, yeah that's right, my first night as Captain with an official team, it's me, Lily, Hugo, Roxy, Freddy, Rosie's friend Phoebe Culpepper, and Louis. The Team runs in the family I guess you could say, most of the team is either a Potter or Weasley, and everyone in our generation has either been on it or captained it. And the Captain Position runs in the Potter family, both my parents were Captain, Granddad Potter was Captain, I am this year and I think Al is taking over for Slytherin's Captain about halfway through because they are pulling out. So I'm heading down to the Pitch with my team behind me chatting idly about nonsense. Freddy runs up to me, "Hey Jamie! So who's my goal tonight?" Freddy and I are beaters if you hadn't figured that out yet and we've made it a game to see who we can knock off a broom during practice. "Um…..how about Rosie's mate? So I can "save her" if you catch my drift mate." I said elbowing him and winking. Freddy smirked and nodded and tottered off to his younger sister.

During practice, Freddy shot a bludger Phoebe's way when she wasn't paying attention. Roxy's eyes widened, "Phebe!" she yelled but it was too late, the blonde was knocked violently from her broom, I swooped down and caught her around the waste and winked at Freddy, he zipped over as I softly set her on the ground before I leaped off my broom to examine her. "Real sorry 'bout that Lass, I meant that for James, are you okay?" he asked getting down to her level on the ground. "Yeah I'm fine, just shaken. Thanks for catching me…..James…" she blushed as she said my name. I noticed she was holding her wrist firmly, I glared at Freddy, he shrugged in response. "Phoebe let me see that." I said gently taking her wrist in my hands, I gently pressed around her arm feeling for any broken bones the way Dad taught me. She winced when I found the break "You got a compound fracture Love, here let me take you up to Madam Pomfrey." I said lifting her tiny frame into my manly arms. Roxy rolled her eyes as Louis and Freddy catcalled me, Lily and Hugo simply took this as a sign to pack up. "T-thank you…J-James." The girl stuttered from my chest, she had laid her head against me as I ascended the stairs to the entrance doors. I smiled, "No problem, Love, I've learned from past experiences that broken arms and walking do not mix well, you tend to get dizzy." I said with a smile. I felt the girl shudder against me, "Are you okay Culpepper?" I asked looking down at her. "Hmm? Yes just cold." She replied not meeting my eyes. I sensed the shiver was for a different reason, but I didn't say a word in response. As I laid her down in the hospital wing I felt the sudden urge to not leave her side ever again. "All right Potter thank you I'll take from here." Poppy said swatting my shoulder. I leaned forward briefly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "G'nite Love, get better." I whispered. The smaller girl shuddered again as I pulled away and slowly, albeit reluctantly walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the blonde blue eyed beauty in my wake.

Little did I know…she replied


End file.
